Goodbye and Hello
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: When Cameron says goodbye, House says hello. But then they both realize that they can learn to say it together. post Honeymoon


Author's notes:

Before I get into the main stuff, I would like to state that I claim no ownership for the lyrics, or the characters.

The lyrics used as background for Cameron are from Michelle Branch, and the background lyrics for House belong to Air Supply. I am merely borrowing for the sake of creative literature.

Now, onto the meat of the notes:

Lots of ground to cover here. Firstly, readers of 'Inside Out' must be patient. I'm nearing the end of summer semester of college, so I can crank out the last couple of chapters.

'Dea Ex Machina' will be under new management in the near future. Information will be given when it becomes available.

Also, I am highly interested in someone who could do a 'wedding photo' drawing of the wedding in 'Inside Out' as well as someone who could, uh… write a 'wedding night' scene. Details can be arranged via email, address is in my FF.N profile.

Lastly, I would like to offer my profuse thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed ch.9 of 'When Worlds Collide', including:

CherokeeLayday- 'the crossover that was meant to be'. Well, such praise is hard to top, and many thanks to you.

Lovewildfire- Thanks for staying with this. Glad you like it.

Jeevesandwooster- To the insane pair who is the story's biggest fans… thank you so profusely.

And lastly, Thanks to SimpleNClean92 for selecting this scene for a story. I hope you like it.

* * *

House, M.D.: Goodbye and Hello

Allison Cameron was used to heartbreaking scenes. She remembered when her husband, John, had died. But this seemed worse. This time she wasn't saying good bye because the man she loved was dying. She was saying good bye because the man she loved didn't love her.

_Of all the things I've believed in,  
I just want to get it over with,  
tears form behind my eyes,  
but I do not cry,  
counting the days that pass me by._

She went up next to Dr. Greg House and looked in on their latest patient as Mark Warner and his wife Stacy shared a tender moment.

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul;  
words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old,  
It feels like I'm starting all over again,  
The last three years were just pretend,  
And I said..._

Cameron asked, "How's he doing?"

House gave her a quick look before turning back to the room. "Never better."

_Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto._

Cameron steeled herself before doing what she knew she needed to do. She waited until House turned to look at her again. "I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone."

_I still get lost in your eyes,  
and it seems that I can't live a day without you,  
closing my eyes,  
and you chase my thoughts away,  
to a place where I am blinded by the light,  
but it's not right.  
_

She waited a moment for some reaction from him before going on. "But I was wrong. You just couldn't love me." She put on a brave smile and gave a quick nod. It's okay. I'm happy for you." Then she turned and left, and with each step she hoped House would stop her. But he didn't, so she kept walking.

_and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine,  
I want you,  
but I'm not giving in this time. _

_Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto._

-----------------

When Cameron got to her car, she stopped before getting in. Why did House have to push her away? She remembered his words on their date. 'What I am is what you need. I'm damaged.' He didn't under stand. She didn't want a damaged man—she wanted someone who _needed_ her to love _him._ And until she met Stacy, Cameron thought if she just kept trying, House would eventually let her in. But know she knew that it just wasn't so.

"Cameron?"

She looked up to see Dr. James Wilson heading to his own car. "You okay?"

"I talked with House. He…"

Wilson picked up on what was going on. "Cameron, House doesn't love Stacy. He's not IN love with her, anyways."

"But he doesn't love me."

Wilson sighed. He liked Cameron, and it hurt that House trod on her emotions. Still, maybe he could set things right. "Did he say that specifically?"

Cameron looked away. She could feel the tears coming on, but didn't want to cry until she got home. "He said he doesn't like me."

"And the fact that Vogler was starting to breathe down his neck didn't suggest that he might have been lying?"

Cameron shook her head in disbelief. She knew that patients sometimes lied, but she could never imagine House lying.

Wilson went on. "You know how House is fond of saying 'everybody lies'?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think he falls under the category of 'everybody'?"

-------------------

House stood in his empty apartment and tried to clear his mind. He had a scotch in one hand and his cane in the other. His stupid damn cane. He hated that he needed it. He tossed it on the couch and turned slowly, running a hand over his right thigh, feeling the absence of the muscle. Very carefully and gingerly, he put more of his weight on his right leg. He could do this. One foot in front of the other.

The pain exploded up and down his leg, and he clutched the limb as she used hid leather chair to keep from falling on the floor. Slowly, he eased himself onto the piano bench, and as House caught his breath, he realized that however hard he tried to deny it, he would never be normal again. He _was_ damaged.

He pulled his vicodin out of his pocket and tossed a pill into the air, catching it in his mouth. After a moment, he turned to the piano and began to play.

_I know just how to whisper,  
and I know just how to cry;  
I know just where to find the answers;  
and I know just how to lie.  
I know just how to fake it,  
and I know just how to scheme;  
I know just when to face the truth,  
and then I know just when to dream_

It was strange how House's mind worked when he played the piano. It was as if his fingers always knew what song fit his mood as they flew over the keys. As he played, he thought, not of Stacy, but of Cameron. 'You just couldn't love me.' He _could_ love her. He could love her forever. And after talking with Stacy, he _wanted_ to love Cameron. But if she hurt him… House couldn't let that happen. Not again. He'd never come back from that.

_And I know just where to touch you,  
and I know just what to prove;  
I know when to pull you closer,  
and I know when to let you loose.  
And I know the night is fading,  
and I know that time's gonna fly;  
and I'm never gonna tell you everything  
I've got to tell you,  
but I know I've got to give it a try._

He was lonely. And tired of always wanting what he couldn't have. Stacy had Mark, and up until that day, House had Cameron.

'I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone.'

Maybe I am, House thought dismally as he continued to play his piano. Maybe I am too screwed up to love anyone.

_I know all the rules  
and then I know how to break 'em  
and I always know the name of the game.  
But I don't know how to leave you,  
and I'll never let you fall;  
and I don't know how you do it,  
making love out of nothing at all_

He stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. House got up slowly and grabbed his cane before going to the door. It was probably Wilson checking on how he was doing with everything. But when House opened the door and saw Cameron standing there, all thoughts of Wilson, Stacy, or anything else fled from his mind. "Cameron."

"House."

As House led her in, he smiled. Maybe I'm not that screwed up after all.

_But I'm never gonna make it without you,  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do,  
Making love out of nothing at all.  
_

THE END


End file.
